A Bridge Between Betrayal and Passion
by rheanette16
Summary: He was a Demon Swordsman.She was Light’s Knight.The mists are calling out...The desire to fight…The past haunts… Makenshi x OC please read, review and enjoy.
1. Teaser

**A Bridge Between Betrayal and Passion**

_He was a Demon Swordsman._

_She was Light's Knight._

_The mists are calling out..._

_The desire to fight…_

_The past haunts…_

_My name is Fabula, _

_And I am about to share a story about Wonderland that has _

_Never been revealed before…_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

**Good evening/ good morning/ good afternoon , depending on which side of the planet you live. This is my first Final Fantasy Unlimited Fanfiction dedicated to Makenshi, everyone's favorite Demon swordsman. I will be saying that this story is an original, but its still based on the main plot of the animation. Anyway, please enjoy. Comments and critics are greatly appreciated. :D **

_Thousands of people died in the occurrence of the war, mages, swordsmen, and brave , loyal warriors. My name is Fabula, and I am here to tell a story about Wonderland that has never been revealed before… _

_**Chapter 1: A Revival of a Lost Soul**_

"Fungus! You're despicable!" Helba spat at the weird-looking pile of metal who has the nerve to smoke pipes.

"Really! Count-sama has always given you chances and you blew them off!" Pisto laughed at the case of one of the lords of Gaudium.

"Count-sama! Please, give me another chance! This time, it will be really go as you wanted! Please Count-sama!" Fungus begged as he can, but his words were obviously non-effective to the kid who's licking a lollipop.

"Fungus, I have no choice but to exile you as a lord of Gaudium. " Count said, as he turned to Fungus with fiercely angry eyes.

"Count-sama!" Fungus tried to explain further, then Helba added,

"Good decision, for Fungus to learn his lesson a bit. You've been going to far now, Fungus. Count-sama isn't that of a martyr person you know." Helba said.

"Helba's right, Fungus…" Oscar said as his body danced in circles.

"I'm going to ban you from Gaudium… unless you find something that's kind of amusing to my rumbling stomach…" the child replied and showed a freaky smile at his failed minion.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Count ran out of patience and threw the lollipop stick at Fungus, sending him off.

Having no choice, Fungus started to walk away and never to return to Gaudium, unless finding something interesting to the Count himself.

"Byebye mushroom-boy." Pisto mocked as he watched Fungus walk away.

"You know? I kinda feel bad for the guy… tsk tsk… always being exiled out of Gaudium." Helba said as she also watched Fungus walk out of the hall.

Fungus stopped as he felt someone watching him walk out of Gaudium.

"What? You wanna laugh at me, favorite?" he spat as he turned his head up to see a white figure with dark demon horns, and a dark mask of silence covering his lips of kindness.

He just replied with his eyes focused at Fungus, and his sealed lips of silence.

"Heh… mute… you'll see… YOU'LL ALL SEE!!! And even the mighty Makenshi will bow to me!" Fungus' final words before finally stepping out of Gaudium.

"Kukuruyuu.." Crux turned to Makenshi with concern, thinking that the word 'mute' has affected him at all.

--------

"CHOBIIII!!!" Yuu cried. Alas, the loud bird has gone to nowhere again.

"Yuu!!! I told you keeping that bird was no good!" Ai complained as she helped her little brother to look for the chocobo.

"But sis, he's been handy sometimes…When we almost missed the dimensional train, remember how he-"

"Alright already! Stop defending the chocobo…" Ai said as she also called the name "Chobi!!!"

"Oooaaaak!!!" the response of the damned bird.

"Chobi! There he is!" Yuu said as he pulled his sister with him.

Amongst the mist was the bird, standing, almost clueless that the kids were looking for him.

"Chobi! We've been looking all over for-" Yuu approached his pet bird, but yet something amusing cuts off his words.

"Y-Yuu, where are we?!" Ai asked, fear mixed with her eyes as she clutched her brother's clothes as she saw that they were surrounded by dead bodies they don't even know.

"C-Chobi! Where are we?!" Yuu asked the chocobo, but the chocobo just tilted its head, seemingly having no clue of what he has gone to.

"This is bad…" Ai said, "We have to get out of here.."

"Wait, what's that?" Yuu asked as he felt a strange aura coming from one of the piled bodies.

"What are you doing, let's get out of here before one of the Kaze guy's enemies hunt us down again, come oon!" Ai tried to pull her brother, but didn't prevail. Yuu seemed focused on something as he tried to approach the light that was beating before him.

"Yuu, hurry!!" Ai finally prevailed, with the help of Chobi who shoved the two on its back and ran frantically off the scenario.

"W-wait, Ai, she's…." Yuu tried, but he wasn't heard. The two were snatched away by Chobi to safety.

--------

Sighing, he kicked some of the limbs of the dead bodies aside his way.

"Unless I find something interesting…" Fungus repeated to himself over and over again.

"An exiled god of Gaudium, doing nothing but live among dead bodies of … unknown warrio-" he snapped.

"Maybe I should lie down here and think of myself as a brave warrior that has been wept for by my king…" before he can settle himself down to bed, a trail of light amused him.

"something amusing…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Chapter 2

8888888888888888

**8888888888888888**

**Chapter 2: A Goddess of Darkness**

**8888888888888888**

"I'm hungry… I'm huuungrrryyyyyyy!!" Count complained as his stomach was calling out to him. Sadly, his servants couldn't think of anything to give him. They cooked for him all kinds of meals, heavy and delicious ones, but he threw them all to waste!

"Really, poor Count-sama… what do you want to eat?" Helba asked as she watched her master throwing all kinds of things out of furiousness.

"I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry!" was all the little brat could ever say, with the pounding of his chair.

"Count-sama, perhaps you'd prefer seafood?" Pisto asked.

"NO!!" Count rejected all kinds of food that his men offered him. "I want something amusing, INTERESTING!!" Count paused, and later on put a sheepish smile on his face. "If you can't bring me what I want… then I'll all demote you from being darklords!!"

"NOOO!! Count-sama, anything but that!" Helba pleaded, along with the others.

"We'll have to think of something!" Pisto, panicked, as well.

"We have to think!! Ah!! The smartest one of us should decide what we should do!" Helba snapped her idea out.

"okay! Give me time to decide!" Pisto replied and began to think.

"Idiot, not you!" Helba spouted.

"How about Makenshi?" Oscar suggested as he felt his hips twist and turn around.

"OH! Yeah, that's right! Good one Oscar! Haha! We barely see him because he's always lurking around in every corner of Gaudium." Helba replied.

"Hmp, asking the Demon Swordsman for suggestions. That guy doesn't even open his mouth!" Pisto revolted.

"Hmm, I'd like to hear Makenshi's suggestion." Count added.

"What?! Count-sama… please…" Pisto answered.

"PISTO!!" Count pointed his fork at the fish guy.

"My apologies…"

"COUNT-SAMA!!"

A familiar voice called out.

"Hey, that voice…" Helba said as she listened carefully to the echoes of the hall.

"Mushroom boy?" Pisto added as all of them turned to the entrance of Gaudium.

There it was, running towards them, a huge pile of metal, puffing air out of its mouth, obviously tired from the long run he took.

"What's that in his hands?" Helba asked as she noticed something with a black cloth.

"COUNT-SAMA! I brought you something amusing." Fungus knelt down as he brought the black cloth down infront of the darklords.

Not so soon, Makenshi joined in, appearing inbetween one of the posts of the hall, with Crux by his side.

"Hmm? Something to be eaten?" Count asked.

"Aww, the poor guy actually took time to hunt just to please Count-sama." Pisto added at the same time, laughed as well.

"Be my guest if you want to eat… but I brought something I also find amusing!" Fungus bragged before uncovering the so called treasure that he found.

"What the -?!" Everyone was shocked.

"See?" Fungus proudly said as he stared at his bounty.

"EEEEK!! A dead body?! You brought a corpse here?! Fungus!!" Helba screeched at the top of her lungs.

"Eh? Wait a minute, Fungus, let me take a closer look at that." Count added, throwing off the lollipop he was sucking. Fungus had the honor to bring it closer to the Count, and he examined it.

"Ahh!! This woman… She has a powerful omega in her!" Count said, the other darklords were shocked.

"Count-sama, how can that be?!"

"FUNGUS! I welcome you back!" Count happily said as he brought the corpse closer to him.

"Its good to be back, Count-sama!" Fungus said, rejoicing his heart out.

"Hahahaha… I can eat now! Mmmm!!" Count said as he chanted his "ITADAKIMASU!!"

"Count-sama, are you going to eat that raw corpse?! That's Eeeew!!" Helba complained at the sight of her master, having his own cannibalism.

"Count-sama…"

Everyone paused and turned to the quiet lad who's just standing in the corner.

"Oh! Makenshi! You just said your first word for the day!" Helba proudly said as she marked a score on a random pad.

"What is it, Makenshi?" Count asked.

"Forgive me for suggesting, but, don't you think its appropriate to put her to use before devouring the omega inside her?" Makenshi said, "You too, have your orders for us to do…" he added.

Everyone thought of it for a moment, then suddenly realizing that the Demon Swordsman was right.

"Hmm, you're right, Makenshi! Hehe!! I wonder what'll happen if I starved to death and you're not around?" Count said, and ordered Fungus to do something about the dead corpse.

"W-what am I going to do with it?" Fungus asked.

"Hmm… bring her back to life?" Count said.

"B-but, how can I do that?" Fungus asked.

"If you keep on asking questions, I'll ban you from Gaudium FOREVER!!"

"Y-yes , Count-sama!!" Fungus hurriedly took the corpse to the laboratory/

"Makenshi, I owe you! Let me share my lollipop with you." Count smiled as he took a lollipop from his throne and gave it to Makenshi.

"I am truly grateful…" Makenshi bowed as he accepted the calorie on a stick.

"Wha?! I can't believe he accepted a thing like that." Helba said to herself.

**8888888888888888888888888888888**

"Crux, I'll give this to you… " Makenshi brought out what the Count has given him. "You want it?"

The marionette couldn't express happiness more than smile and take the lollipop from the Demon Swordsman's hands… ( A/N: gah, I hate Crux! If it wasn't for her, Makenshi probably wouldn't have died )

"Kukuruyuu…"

Makenshi just replied with a smile hidden beneath his mask.

"COUNT-SAMA!! " Fungus' voice echoed all throughout the hallway.

"What is it, this time, Fungus?!" The brat said, kind of annoyed.

"The corpse! T-the the woman's alive!" Fungus exclaimed.

"REALLY?!"

"But she escaped!"

Hearing this, Count was like struck by lightning.

"Everyone, look for her, NOW!"

"Crux, Let's go." Makenshi said as he brought Crux along with him to abide with the Count's orders.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

"I… have to… get out of this place…" she thought as she could see but her black hair covering her face, not seeing the road ahead. She was very tired, panting, breathing air in and out heavily, and grasping a dagger with her shaking hand.

"I have to… get out…" she whispered with the short breaths that she was taking.

--

"Got her!" Pisto said as he scoped with his digital map on his seaship. "Count-sama, she's in the basement!"

"Everyone, to the basement!" Count ordered as he pounded his table with his clutched fists.

--

"You…"

The girl was shocked as she heard someone spoke.

"They found me…" she thought to herself.

"What are you trying to do…? Getting out of this place?" he continued to speak, but she wouldn't answer.

He stepped forward, grabbing her arm.

"Let me out… LET ME OUT!!" she stared at him with sad eyes that were begging, Eyes that seek sympathy.

Makenshi was halted, but still he spoke,

"You won't make it, even if you get out of here in your present state…. You'll just die…"

"I'd rather die in another place than one which is full of dark presences!"

"Makenshi! Did you find her?!" Helba asked as she was coming closer.

Makenshi had no choice…

_**Mists of the guardians,**_

_**Bring me your most graceful song**_

_**And put one's mind into deep slumber…**_

Makenshi called out to the mists, then exhaled a mystical air.

"Makenshi?" Helba called out to him. Makenshi turned to her with the unconscious woman he was carrying in his arms.

"Whew… that's a good sign…" Helba sighed out of relief and continued, "Hurry. Count-sama wants her."

**88888888888888888888888888**

"Count-sama, what are we going to do with this woman?"

"Hmmm…. I've just thought of the most amusing one…"

_**I'll make her a goddess of darkness….**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry it took me time to update on this fanfiction of mine. Hehe! I was suffering writer's block. Anyway, please enjoy my new chapter! **

**Chapter 3: The Awakening**

"Ah, for these past few days, I've never been so cheerful in my chair!" Count proclaimed as he was bouncing himself on his throne , while his dark minions were weirdly watching him.

"Could it be that you have hatched another plan, Count-sama?" Pisto asked as he was rubbing his hands together. Count was halted.

"Hmmm… maybe… I haven't thought about it much since my new toy arrived." The boy said as he gave a freaky smile at Pisto. "You're bored aren't you?"

"Oh, please Count-sama, he's only showing off." Helba said as she examined her fingernails if somewhat needed taking care of.

"Hm, that's right. Nothing really happened these past few hours. We need some action." Fungus said as he gave it a thought.

"After all, we are here to grant Count-sama's wishes, aren't we?"

Everyone turned their attention to the person who said that.

"Kazeru! You're finally awake." Count cheered as the said person approached the Count and paid her respects.

"Wow, she's had it going loyal to Count." Helba whispered to herself. She examined their new friend. Dark clothes seemed to fit her well, her boots were until the half of her thighs and she had that crimson eyes that kinda freaks her out. She does look like a goddess of darkness.

**4444444444**

"OAAAK!!"

"Yuu, what does your bird want now?" Ai asked as she annoyingly turned her attention to the noisy bird who has been eating her hair ever since they met.

"I don't know…" Yuu replied as he examined the chocobo a little closer. "Let me talk to him."

Ai sighed. They have been through so much, now she finds her brother talking to a looney bird.

"Chobi said too much walls are not good for him." Yuu translated the bird talk of his pet. Ai got thinking. It's been a while since they were travelling by foot here in Wonderland. But being with Comodin is safer than it seems.

"You know Yuu, I understand your pet this once. I kinda miss the atmosphere outside but we're much, much safer if we stay with Lisa and the others here in Comodin." Ai explained to his brother. Yuu got his sister's message, and understood that they were too powerless to be defending themselves from the outside world. They can only depend on Lisa, who protects them with her fighting skills, and Chobi who grabs them to his back and runs from any trouble.

"You're right, Chobi!" Yuu cheered as he once again pat his pet Chocobo.

"Yuu, will you stop praising the damn bird?" Ai sighed.

Out in the cockpit, Cid was cheerfully whistling as he was piloting the ship. Nothing seems to be the problem with his beloved ship before Mireth called for him.

"CID! Something's wrong with 'er." Mireth said as she turned her attention to the captain.

"What is it, Mireth?" Cid asked as he left his post to examine what seems to be wrong with Mireth's controls.

"What?! What's wrong with her?!" Cid asked the ship as he was trying to stop the ship from moving forward. The propellers seems to be moving kind of fast. He hurriedly got the microphone and announced that something was wrong, and to alert the others for safety.

"Everyone, brace yourselves, she seems to be panicking! Something's wrong with her controls." Cid announced. "We're going to crash!"

"Nee-chan, what's happening?!" Yuu asked as he took hold of his sister's arm. Ai didn't know what to do. Are they going to die?

"Ai, Yuu, hold onto something!" Lisa said as she entered the quarters of the children, and eventually holding them together to protect them.

**444444444444444**

"Well, that seems to be a good show!" Count said as he was enjoying his flan which his chefs made for him. Watching the big screen on what has been happening from the outside world gives him the wonderful feeling of being a 'god'.

"I'm glad, that somehow this device cheers you up, Count-sama." Oscar said as he bowed infront of the kid. "And Chaos seems to be enjoying it, too."

"Oscar, fetch me another one of the flans." Count said as he licked his teaspoon with the sweet syrup of the flan.

"Of course." Oscar responded as he went on it.

"Count-sama, don't you think you're eating too much sweets?" Helba asked as she sat on the table of the Count.

"What are you talking about, Helba? I'm hungry." Count bluntly replied.

"Don't you think its time for you to be eating 'healthy' food?" she asked as she was trying to send a message to Count's brain.

"Hmm, you're right… haven't thought about eating the main course lately." Count gave it a thought. "Okay Helba, you can play for a while."

"My pleasure, Count-sama" Helba smiled as she twirled her favorite umbrella on her shoulder.

"Wait, Count-sama." Oscar said as he served the flan that the child ordered to his table.

"What is it, Oscar?" Count asked.

"Forgive me for intruding to your decision, but don't you think it would be interesting if we were able to watch Kazeru's performances today?" Oscar asked.

"You're right! I wanted to watch Kazeru's abilities.. Helba, why don't you take Kazeru with you?" Count asked as he turned to Helba.

"Whaaat? Count-sama, I'd rather do my job alone." Helba complained.

"Your last performance against the mysterious guy was okay, but seems you need a companion to help you do your job, Helba." Pisto hysterically laughed as he mocked the flowergirl.

"Alright!" Helba irritatedly replied as she approached Kazeru who was sitting on a corner.

"Nee, Kazeru-chan, let's go." She said.

Kazeru stood up and followed Helba.

"She's a good girl. I think I'm going to like her." Helba said to herself as she was looking at Kazeru from the corner of her eye.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys, I really appreciate you guys for taking your time and reading this fanfiction of mine, and leaving some comments on what you think of it. **

**Freedomvsimpulse: thanks for your curiosity! But don't worry though. I'll reveal her identity in no time :3**

**Konohakunoichi93: really? Yeah, me too. It seems that no one's making one so I decided to start one. :D **

**Anyway, A/N ends here. I hope you all enjoy this 4****th**** chapter :D  
**

_**The Dark Lords regaining their powers…**_

_**A new knight was born…**_

_**Bearing Omega's power inside…**_

_**The Count grants his bidding to his Dark Lords…**_

_**My Name is Fabula, **_

_**And I'm your guide in Wonderland…**_

_**The Chaos is throbbing,**_

_**Goddess that grants the power of plants…**_

_**Holds the fate of…**_

**444444444444444444444**

**Chapter 4: The Town of the Undead**

**444444444444444444444**

"Oouuuuch…." Ai complained as she climbed ashore, after the ship has sunk, and Cid and the others went to see what's wrong with It and luckily fix it, with Cid the genius with them. Lisa brought herself up from the cold water that she couldn't breathe, along with Yuu and Chobi with her.

"Lisa, Yuu, are you alright?" Ai asked , as she helped her brother get ashore beside her.

"Nee-chan, I don't understand what happened." Yuu asked as he was still catching his breath.

"Dummy! You ask me what the hell happened, how would I know?" Ai answered as she helped her twin brother dry himself up.

"It's a good thing that you're both okay." Lisa said as she got herself out from the water to sit beside the kids, and Chobi did the same thing, shaking his fur, splashing some of the water towards Ai.

"HEEEY!! " Ai pouted. "Yuu, if only this bird is not useful as he seems to be, I would already fried him and ate him long before we got here!"

"OAAK!!" the smart bird heard the girl talk, eventually freaking out, once again pulling her pigtailed hair from all sorts of directions.

"Waaaa!! Yuu, make it stoppp!" Ai called out as she tried to free her poor follicles from the forsaken cursed beak of the bird.

"Chobi! Behave…" Yuu said, and the bird immediately obeyed him.

Ai wiped her sweat with the back of her hands.

"How come that bird follows your every orders while no matter how many times I call out to him, he doesn't respond?!" Ai asked, frantically.

"Well, maybe because of this feather I got." Yuu smiled as he pointed on the feather that was resting on top of his head.

"Oh brother…" Ai just sighed, knowing that her brother will never hand that feather to her.

"SYLVIA! Sylvia, answer me my baby, what happened to you?"

Out of nowhere, they heard Cid's mourning as he was rubbing his face on his ship's exterior.

"Why don't you tell papa what's going on inside of you?" he again mourned as he asked this questions to an inanimate object.

Hearing the man talking like this, Ai knew that they couldn't find the source of Sylvia's emotional disorder, or what seems to be, what Cid calls it. A little later, Nav comes walking towards them carrying an emotionally unstable blonde kid on his arm.

"We'll have to go find a safe place to stay for the night before anything else happens to Cid." He said as he stared with his eyes down to the poor guy he was carrying.

"Sylvia… whyyyyy….?"

"But, how about the ship?" Lisa asked.

**444444444444444444**

"Wow! I never knew Comodin members can carry Sylvia to dry land just like that!" Yuu was amazed as he watched the crew carry the large ship to dry land.

"Of course. We Comodin members have a body just like a steel!" Nav said as he raised his head high and crossed his arms, proud to be the leader of Comodin.

"Mou, Yuu, why don't we go some place else? This place is boring me." Ai asked as she tapped her brother's shoulder.

"Nee-chan, we can't leave here. Its dangerous outside." Yuu answered.

"What's going to happen to us? No one will hurt us, we're just little kids." Ai said as she held her waist with both her hands. "You're just being a chicken, Yuu."

"Nee-chan, shouldn't we tell Lisa about it?" Yuu asked as he was on his way towards Lisa, while Ai grabbed his arm.

"Heck no! We've been disturbing her for-" Ai paused as her nose sensed a very mysterious aroma coming from a small opening on the wall.

"Yuu, do you smell that?" she asked as her attention shifted to the air that has been attracting her nose.

"Smell what?" Yuu asked as he then turned to his sister.

"It smells good…" Ai said as she let go of her brother's arm and began to step forwards towards the direction where that scent was coming from.

"O-onee-chan!" Yuu called out as he watched his sister walk away, seemingly hypnotized by something. Not wanting his sister to be in danger, he followed Ai, trying to stop her from walking mindlessly.

"Onee-chan, don't! Its dangerous!" Yuu said, giving a worried expression as he tried to pull his twin sister towards safety. Not soon enough, his sense organ began to notice the intoxicating aroma.

"What's going on…?" he asked himself as he couldn't resist but to follow the aroma , same as what his sister did.

As they went inside the small crack on the wall, Yuu noticed that the place got scarier, and colder. He looked around, all he could see were dark trees, they bear no leaves on their branches, and the atmosphere feels kind of heavy. Its strange, but something in this place attracts him, and his twin sister towards it. Although he knows that it might be danger, he couldn't resist. Some force was pulling them vulnerable towards it.

Not for long, Yuu heard soft cries of people coming from the direction that they were headed to. Yuu was finally snapped out of the hypnotism he was experiencing, realizing that Ai was sitting infront of him, scratching her eyes like she had just woken up.

"Onee-chan!" Yuu called out as he ran towards his sister.

"Yuu, what is it? Where are we?" Ai asked as she stood up.

"I don't know. Onee-chan, we better head back where the others are. This place is creeping me out." Yuu said as he held his sister's arm tightly. Ai nodded, and the two began to return to the direction where they came from. But it seems like the road has been blocked by the scary-looking trees that you saw earlier.

"What?! There was supposed to be a road here somewhere!" Yuu said as he began to lose it. His heart was beating faster, he was scared.

"Yuu!" Ai was beginning to be frightened as well, tightening her grip towards her brother. Suddenly, cries of fear can be heard. The twins were startled. The cries sounded like they have been pleading for help. The two decided that they should follow where the voices were coming from, and they arrived in a town that is deserted.

"Where is this place?" Yuu asked as he looked around. The two were just startled as they heard a woman chuckling her heart out.

"That's right… cry out for help… fear my followers." Helba laughed as she watched the cloaked figures being eaten by her Venus flytraps, and some were even mercilessly crushed to death.

"Isn't this fun, nee, Kazeru-chan?" she said as she turned to her back. There sat her new 'best friend', who just watches Helba do her job as a Dark Lord of Gaudium.

"I never thought it would be nicer to have you cast illusions around the place. That makes the ambiance more creepy!" Helba said as she terminated more of the people around her.

**44444444444444444**

"That's it… fear… and cries! Mouu!! I get too excited by these shows." Count cheerfully said as he took another bite of his flan. "I'm starting to get full.."

Oscar cheerfully danced as he watched Chaos throb excitedly by the fears and cries that he's been receiving.

"Its getting really exciting…" Oscar said as he wore a wicked smile behind his mask.

"kukuruyuu…" Crux chanted as she floated by the shoulder of her friend, Makenshi. He silently observed the mists' messages that filled the atmosphere of Gaudium. Fear is within it.

"Chaos.." he whispered.

**44444444444444444**

"What's going on here?" Ai asked as she observed the people getting killed around her.

"Stop it… please stop it!" Yuu cried as he could stand so much killings that has been occurring around them. They were innocent people.

"Eh..? what's that?" Helba paused as she heard Yuu's voice. From her comfy pod, she peeked out on the open.

"Why… seems we have visitors…" Helba said , giving herself a nice smile.

Helba ordered her loyal followers to grab the children and have a little time to play with them.

"Eeek?! Put us down!" Ai commanded as she tried to free herself from vines. How she hated plants. Staring at her left was her twin brother , suffering the same situation as her.

"Yuu!" she called out. Yuu couldn't move. He was so scared to death.

"Yuu, hang on! I'm going to-" Ai couldn't furthermore continue what she was saying when the plants began to cover her mouth, and what was left were just mere murmurs from her.

"Even little kids needed time to play sometime!" Helba laughed as she watched the children getting scared out of their lives.

"I don't want to die… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!" Yuu cried out. At this expense the feather glowed a bright gold light, emitting energy.

"Oaaaak!!" This startled Chobi when some light on his collar went crazy, which caught Lisa's attention.

"CHobi, what is it?" she asked as she approached the bird, who seems to have lost itself and ran frantically to somewhere.

"Matte, CHobi! Where are you going?!" Lisa asked as she followed with all her speed towards the damned bird.

_**I don't want to die!!**_

Lisa was startled as she felt Yuu's voice emitting from Chobi's collar.

"Ai… Yuu!!"

**444444444444444**

Makenshi was startled. The mist somewhat turned array. He began to stand.

"That wind… "

His mask revealed his nose and lips, clearly inhaling the vast mist that surrounds the place.

_Kuroki … Kaze…_

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **

**Finally done with the 5****th**** chapter! So many ideas are lurking inside my mind. Currently watched the episode where Makenshi fights with his 'beloved' brother. Hahahah… man that episodes gives me the tearjerk. I really appreciate it , you guys for your support :3 hehe!**

**Freedomvsimpulse: Both your reviews were submitted :D thanks very much for the reviews! Hm, who I prefer to be kaze's pair? I prefer Makenshi! Hahaha… I kid!.. when it comes to M/f, I think Kaze goes well with Lisa. Hehe… **

**Anyway, a/n ends here. Please enjoy this chapter :3**

_**I welcome you to a story of Wonderland that has never been spoken of…**_

_**My name is Fabula, the guide of Wonderland…**_

_**The Unfortunate events…**_

_**The twins' disappearances…**_

_**The dark cries of innocence…**_

_**Now to forces shall face each other …**_

**55555555555555555555555555555555555**

**Chapter 5: Chance**

**55555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Ai?! Yuu?!" Lisa called out as she looked around the place. It was really deserted.. The deep, hot ground of pure sand crept until her knees, and the chocobo was still running frantically towards nowhere.

"How come there's a desert here in this kind of place…?" Lisa asked herself as she still followed the bird to save the twins even if her energy is draining out.

**55555555555555555555555555555555555**

"That's what children get for being naughty…" Helba said as she watched the twins cry in fear. Standing up, Kazeru stares up at the atmosphere and narrows her eyes.

"The wind… feels different…" she said to herself before she turned her attention back to the goddess of plants.

"Kazeru-chan, what are you doing, spacing out over there? Come and join the fun!" Helba said as she stared back at her companion.

"Helba-sama, something is coming…" Kazeru warned her.

"Eh? What are you saying? You isolated this pla-"

"_**Burn, summoned creature… PHOENIX!"**_

"What the?!" Helba was too late, before she knew it, all her babies were burnt to crisp, leaving behind a demised scene of the whole place. Helba was protected by Kazeru who casted a protect barrier around them.

Ai got back to her senses after being released by the fearful plants of Helba. She gasped to see the place burning in huge flames. She turned her attention to her right, to find her unconscious brother lying face down on the ground.

"Yuu!" Ai called to her brother as she went to his side to wake him up. "Yuu, are you alright?!" she asked as she shook her twin brother back to his senses. "Yuu!"

"N-nee-chan…?" he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes to find the worried face of his sister.

"Yuu! You're awake! We have to get out of this place!" Ai said as she helped her brother stand up.

"What happened to this place?!" Yuu asked as he realized on what was going on around him.

"Yuu, we have no time to ask such questions like that! We have to go!" Ai said as she began to pull her brother as she ran towards…

"How do we get out of here?" she asked as she looked around, but failing to find an exit.

"Onee-chan, I'm scared…" Yuu said as he held his sister's arm tighter.

"Yuu, I'm also the-…" Ai was shocked as she saw someone quite familiar to her. A tall man wearing dark clothes, that long brown hair that he had, and that serious look on his face, standing amidst the huge flames around him, his golden Demon Gun infront of him.

"Yuu, it's oji-san!" Ai said as she saw the man who was standing in the middle of the place.

"Demon-gun-chan…" Helba said as she finally saw through the smoke that the flames emitted.

"He saw through my illusions…" Kazeru whispered loud enough for Helba to hear.

"What?!" Helba couldn't believe what her ears just heard. How could that man possibly…?!

Kazeru just stared blankly at the man who stood in the middle of the flames he cast himself, analyzing him a little closely. He has the demon gun, which can summon the different guardian forces, obliged by the soil bullets.

"That gun…" she said to herself, narrowing her eyes. "…Is dangerous."

"A heat that will scorch all things! Fire Red! To freeze all things! Ice Blue! A glint that pierces the darkness! Lightning Yellow!" Kaze chanted as he put one bullet at a time into his Demon Gun, targeting towards both the dark lords. "Howl! Summon Creature! Tri-Disaster!" firing the Demon Gun, Kazeru grabbed Helba's arm and fled, leaving the crumbling, deserted town, deactivating the illusions. While the place was crashing down, Kaze stood out in the open, still pointing his Demon Gun at the same location where it was, staring up at the sky.

"Shiroi… Kumo…"

As the smoke from all the chaotic summon of Kaze slowly disappeared from thin air, there stood a man in white, revealing his figure, his eyes of green staring down at him.

"Kuroki … Kaze…"

"Ai, Yuu!" Lisa said as she finally found the twins sitting in one corner, holding each other.

"Lisa!" Ai turned to the said woman, only to be glomped by the crazy bird.

"Lisa, Chobi!" Yuu said as he stood up. The twins and the bird were both held tightly by Lisa, who was worried sick for both of them.

"I'm so glad you're both alright…" Lisa almost cried as she felt the twins' warmth towards her. But the whole place was crumbling down to bits, and there's a crazy bird running around. Even the ground was cracking.

"Ai, Yuu, we have to go!" Lisa said as she stood up, along with the twins.

"But Lisa, what about oji-san?" Ai asked as she pointed towards Kaze, who still seems to be distracted by his arch nemesis. Lisa couldn't help but be startled to see him again in a place like this.

"Oji-san!! Hurry come with us!" Ai called out, but she wasn't heard. Hell, is that man deaf?

The ground was beginning to move away from each other, separating Kaze from the three of them.

"OJI-SAAAN!!" Ai called out the loudest that she can, still no reaction from the said man. Luckily, the chaos going on around was too frightening for the chocobo to bear. Therefore he grabs the three and takes them for the ride of their life out of the lifeless place. Lisa then turns to her back to see 'that man' one last glance, before they were carried back to safety.

"So we meet again… Kuroki Kaze…" Makenshi said as he looked down on the man staring up at him.

Kaze was giving him the killer stare since earlier. If looks can kill, he would've been dead earlier, but he is a dark lord. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You're always so naïve…" Makenshi added. The land between them was breaking apart, apparently separating both men from each other.

Kaze jerked his demon gun forward to prepare his soil bullets. But the mist seems to be thickening around him, turning his sight into pure white.

"You think you can escape from me?!"

As he spoke, the place was turned into a total disaster. Soon he realized that he was the only one standing tall, surrounded by the remains of the place.

"Shiroi Kumo!"

**5555555555555555555555555555555555**

As Pisto watched the ocean puzzle, a piece of it disappeared, transporting everyone and the ship to another side of the puzzle.

"Kazeru and Helba did an excellent job in bringing the wanderers a next level towards Chaos…" he chuckled as he watched the ocean puzzle shuffle its pieces one after another.

"Helba, you did a great job. I was satisfied by your performance. Especially Kazeru's illusions entertained me the best." Count said as he took a bite of his Malboro Stew.

"I was also having fun, not until demon-gun-chan appeared." Helba said as she looked at her fingernails. "It was pretty unexpected for him to show up!"

"But for now, lets see what our wanderers decides to bring me for dinner next time we greet them." Count said as he gave an evil stare, and a laughter that can be heard all throughout the dark halls of Gaudium.

Kazeru stood by the open air, staring down at the place beneath Count's kingdom.

"That man with the demon gun…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**Wee! Here goes the 6****th**** chapter of my fic! I hope you guys'll enjoy this one too :3 anyway, my author's note won't take too much of this chapter so, here I present … :3**

_**Welcome to the mystical world of Wonderland…**_

_**My name is Fabula, your guide.**_

_**A place surrounded by flames…**_

_**The return of the black wind…**_

_**Memories abind…**_

_**Answers are yet to be questioned…**_

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

**Chapter 6: The Mist**

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

_I'm scared…_

_They're coming…_

_They're coming!!_

_I can't see…_

_The mist is too thick…_

_Onii-chan, help me…._

_Help me…_

_The mist will eat me…_

"Onii-chan!" she muttered, sitting up on her bed, with the nightmare over her. Kazeru just dropped her head and held her forehead. How come she's dreaming of such things…

Walking out from her quarters, she examined the hallway. Its dark and silent, just the way it is ever before. The door of her quarters closing, she decided it will get the horror out of her mind if she takes a little walk.

Her footsteps echoed in the hall. The hall was scary, dark. Seems that she's going through the same place over and over again. It seemed like an endless place that she has been walking into. Then suddenly, a flying, little pink object appeared before her. She was startled, for she have seen nothing like this before. She stared at it for a long time, seeing something fluttering behind it, she asked,

"An … angel?"

The marionette slightly blushed, saying "kukuruyuu". She stared down at her, moving her head to the side. Sensing a strange aura, Kazeru took hold of a dagger and threw it to the darkness.

"You are cautious…" Makenshi stated as he showed up, the dagger caught between his fingers, that was just an inch away from his face. "..Kazeru…"

"…Makenshi…" she whispered, as she was looking at the dark lord that she nearly killed. The said person slowly walked forward, three feet from her.

"Kukuruyuu…" Crux muttered as she went back to Makenshi's trusting shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Kazeru spoke,

"Is she… your friend…?"

Eyes widening, Makenshi didn't quite believed what his ears just heard. He heard a dark lord say 'friend', a word that he never heard until now.

"My apologies… for asking such thing…" Kazeru sighed as she passed by the two. After a few minutes, Makenshi turned to his back to take a glance at the woman who just threw a dagger at him.

"…You…"

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

"I wonder if Oji-san's okay…" Ai said, sighing as she let herself down on the bed. Yuu couldn't help but stare out the circle window of Sylvia, wanting to know where they are. Since when they got back to the place where everybody else were waiting, the place was a total disaster. Cid insisted that everyone go inside the ship and everything else crumbled. And the next thing they knew, they were back at sea again, but Sylvia still doesn't run on her feet, Cid is really determined to fix her off. At least, they're safe inside the ship.

"Yuu, what are you doing there? Don't you want to sleep?" Ai asked as she brought her blanket to her shoulders.

"I'm worried, nee-chan." Yuu said as he turned his attention back to his sister.

"Aww, come on. We're going to be fine!" Ai said, trying to comfort her brother. "Come on, Yuu."

Yuu just sighed and followed his sister. After all, he is also tired. He went down from the platform and lied down beside his sister.

"Oyasumi, nee-chan." He said, and closed his eyes into deep slumber.

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

"Sylvia! My poor Sylvia, what's wrong with youuuu??" Cid cried as he jostled against Sylvia's controls.

"Cid, would you PLEASE act like a normal person?" Mireth asked as she watched Cid cry like a baby that has been stolen a candy from.

"B-but…"

"Oh for goodness' sake…"

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

"That's right, CRY!" a girl chuckled as she watched the chaos' reaction.

"Myria, once again, congratulations!" she said to herself.

"Myria-sama? It seems like you're having fun." The fellow with the ivory mask appeared in the room, watching the feline laugh herself out.

"Of course!" she replied, turning her attention to the trusty adviser of the Count, showing him something that seems like a mechanical part of Cid's beloved airship that she stole.

Kazeru stared blankly down at her bed. Why did such a dream visit her? A nightmare, in other words. Perhaps the memory of her long lost brother was haunting her.

"I don't want to remember…" she whispered as she brought out a pendant that has been resting on her chest under her clothes. It was a gift from the Count himself. It had a piece of an omega crystal within its protective glass.

Makenshi amazed himself by analyzing the dagger of a particular person who nearly killed him with, as he was lying comfortably on his favorite spot on the pillars. It was made of an ice crystal, perhaps it will emit a very cold pain. His finger bled instantly as he touched the very sharp tip of it.

"Its cold…"

The pink marionette appeared infront of the demon swordsman, staring at his finger.

"It's called, 'blood', Crux." He said as he showed to her his bleeding finger closely.

The marionette slowly reached her hands out, holding Makenshi's finger with both of them, whispering,

"Kukuruyuu…."

Closing his eyes, he replied,

"I am grateful…"

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

Count rather boringly played with his fork while waiting for food to be served on his table. He somewhat wants the flavor of 'fear' to be served for today.

"My deepest apologies, Count-sama. Fear seems to be running out." Oscar said as he bowed down before the child.

"What?! I want you to do something about this! Don't let my hungry stomach starve!" Count complained as he threw his fork to the side, only to be picked up by Pisto.

"Count-sama, how about a little show?" Pisto spoke his mind as he picked the utensil up and played with it.

"A show?"

"A duel in other words. I will choose any member of the dark lords and whoever I shall choose will have a duel with yours truly." Pisto said as he proudly presented himself in the middle of the hall.

"Oh brother. There he goes again, boasting his ego." Myria said as she watched from a pillar, the fish guy talk.

"Are you sure? Your last duel didn't go well with Maken-"

"SHUSH!" Pisto silenced Helba with his watergun pointing at her.

"Count-sama, if you would allow…" Pisto asked, turning to the chin-palming child who's sitting on his throne.

"Better than nothing to do here." Count sighed, giving a hand signal to proceed.

"Very well… I choose.."

"Kazeru-chan?" Helba called as she turned to the woman who was savoring her quiet time a few inches behind her.

"Hai…?"

"Why don't you try showing fish guy here that what goes around comes around?" Helba asked as she pointed at Pisto. Both dark lords stared at each other for a moment, with Pisto knowing that Kazeru would retreat.

"Understood." She replied, stepping forward. Pisto couldn't help but laugh.

"And I thought you would retreat at the last moment. " the girl was silent. This kinda pissed the Water Lord off.

"Fine, just don't make yourself regret this." Added Pisto as he prepared himself.

**66666666666666666666666666666666**

Everyone in Comodin was alarmed when Sylvia began to shake. Looking out the window, Cid couldn't believe his eyes.

"This place is…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this fanfic of mine! Hehe, anyway, here I present the 7****th**** chapter! Thank you very much, please enjoy! **

_**Welcome to the world of Wonderland.**_

_**I'm Fabula, your guide. **_

_**Our wanderers found a closed end, **_

_**The dark lords enjoying with the feeling of power…**_

_**The wanderers will now know the meaning of…**_

_**777777777777**_

_**Chapter 7: Fear**_

_**777777777777**_

"Onee-chan? Where are we?" Yuu asked as he closely examined the place outside the window with full curiosity.

"How will I even know where we are?! I don't even know what part of the world are we in!" Ai answered as she peeked through the little window beside her brother. There were stuck in the bottom of the deserted sea!

"Oh Yuu! We're going to be stuck here forever until we ran out of food!" Ai panicked as she ran around their quarters. "We're going to run out of food! And we'll starve!"

"Onee-chan, calm down!" Yuu tried to comfort his sister, watching her running around like a lose chocobo. Yuu was startled when his twin sister suddenly stopped, carrying that sad face on her, and crouched on the floor, hugging her knees.

"I wanna go home…"

"Onee-chan…"

_**777777777777**_

"Cid, figure it out" Mireth asked, crossing her arms as she watched the inventor check again what's wrong with his invention.

"It's impossible… We're going to be stuck here forever…" Cid sighed, hanging his head down, knowing there's nothing left to do. "Unless we swim up to the bottom of the ocean!"

"Are you insane?!" Mireth slapped the blonde lad, hoping to wake him up. "There's no way we can save ourselves just by drowning out of our lives! There has to be some other way!"

"CID!!" Fango hurriedly ran towards the cockpit to report something to the commander.

"What is it, Fango?"

"I found out what's wrong with Sylvia. She's missing something!" Fango answered, Cid was startled.

"Missing something?"

"Sylvia's missing her heart." Knave said as he blew his pipe, still with that poise within him.

"HUWAAT?! How can that be?!" Cid asked as he hurried to check if the news was real or not. Sometimes his men tend to find him gullible at some times.

"IT IS MISSING!!"

_**777777777777**_

"Pisto, better prepare yourself. Kazeru-chan's rather skilled." Helba said as she was planning to scare the dark lord out of his wits.

"That depends on her performance." Answered Pisto as he slowly brought his water gun out, and smiled behind his back.

"Ready… set… GO!"

At the moment of the last word, Pisto managed to immediately fire his water gun towards the dark lord he was having the duel with. With the force of the water coming out from his gun, Kazeru was pushed by the water to one of the pillars of the hall.

"Uwaaah!" Myria was startled. "That fish guy really has it going."

"Hahahahah! Take that, no good of a dark lord. I even wonder why Count-sama made you into one! Not even able to fight back!" As Pisto was enjoying his win, the water that's pushing Kazeru to the corner slowly froze in place.

"What the?!" Pisto was stunned as he noticed that he couldn't move his gun. Holding the frozen water, it slowly cracked as a dagger went in it.

"The battle's just starting." Helba said as she gave a chuckle towards what was happening with Pisto. The cracking eventually quickened, the dagger piercing through PIsto's gun and stabbing his right shoulder.

"Waah! Amazing!" Count clapped as he watched the amazing show performed for him by his darklords.

Pisto narrowed his eyes as he started to take the dagger off his shoulder.

"Please wait… something not good might happen if you take if off on your own. Let me-"

"Shut up!" Pisto shut Kazeru off, pursuing with his act to remove the dagger from his shoulder.

"See?! What do you expect to happen?!" Pisto was pissed, as he threw the dagger back at Kazeru, who barely managed to avoid it, marking a straight cut on her cheek.

Makenshi was startled as he watched, Pisto's shoulder slowly turned to crystal, spreading rather vastly all throughout his body.

"What's happening?!" Pisto asked as he tried to stop it from happening, but didn't prevail. Count was rather pleased of what was happening to Pisto. After all, he didn't' even listen to what Kazeru was trying to say.

"Make it stop!" Pisto demanded as he pointed at Kazeru.

Feeling her heart beating fast, she froze in place, not knowing what to do.

"I don't want to kill…. I don't want to kill!!" she said to herself all over.

"Kazeru-chan?! What's wrong?!" Helba was alarmed. The dark lord just froze in her place, rather, lost.

"Pisto! I will save you!" Fungus stepped forward and took a deep breath, blowing flame out from his magical pipe. This made the elemental retreat itself back from where it came from, and vanished. Pisto was again, back to normal. The uproar was rather taking long to initialize in their minds, as they couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I.. I'm sorry…" Kazeru whispered.

The dark lords, even the Count just stared down at her.

"Kazeru-chan?" Helba called out as she got down from Count's throne and walked towards Kazeru. The woman was still shivering from what happened. Helba sighed as she pulled the dark lord up.

"Come now, a rest will make everything alright." Helba said as she brought Kazeru back to her room.

Makenshi narrowed his eyes, following Helba and Kazeru.

"That element… onii-sama…" he said to himself.

_**777777777777**_

"I couldn't believe it…" Count stated, having that glad grin on his face.

"Count-sama?" Oscar asked, as he turned to the child who was staring up at the ceiling.

"We have a pretty good use for Kazeru…" he said, eventually laughing himself out.

_This is going to be interesting…_

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:**

**Weee!! This is the 8****th**** chappie!**

**Freedomvsimpulse: Wooow! I can't believe it! You saw through iit!! Aww man, my cover's blown! Hahah!! Nice one though! :D**

_**Welcome to the world of Wonderland.**_

_**I'm Fabula, your guide.**_

_**The deserted sands of sea, **_

_**Our wanderers find a way to escape, **_

_**The Count rests his side…**_

_**Be careful, for you will encounter…**_

**888888888888**

**Chapter 8: The Void**

**888888888888**

"Kazeru-chan? Are you alright?" Helba asked as she sat beside the woman who was staring at nothingness for about half an hour already. Helba pouted,

"You know, you were really cool back there! I didn't know that you could do those kinds of things!" Helba added, trying to cheer the dark lord up. There was a long pause.

"Thank you… Helba-sama…" Kazeru whispered, loud enough for the other dark lord to hear.

"Mou… you are a weird one."

**888888888888**

Meanhwhile, Count was playing with his food, the flan that he declared his favorite now declined to just deserts. Not for long, a woman with violet hair approached him, her purple eyes showing the bored expression, and a jacket that's very loose that has striped on the sleeves stood infront of him.

"Ne, ne, Count-chun…" she said, "May I go out and play?" she added, cocking her head to the right.

"Huuummmm?? Right now? I guess its fine with me, just bring someone along with you." The child replied, playing with the little fork on his fingers. "I wanna see a tag team today….", followed by a smirk.

"Uh…" Myria sighed. "Alrighty…"

"You sure could use some help, if the wanderers are under my territory." Pisto said, presenting himself before the dark lord who raised her eyebrow.

"Didn't you just went through severe brain damage here, fish man?" Myria asked, crossing her arms. Hearing this, the dark lord was pissed, but kept his cool.

"I am a dark lord, Myria. The dark lord of the sea."

**888888888888**

"What do we do now?!" Mireth asked as Cid went back from diagnosing Sylvia's problem. Cid sighed, taking a seat on his favorite chair.

"I don't know. This wouldn't happen unless someone grants damage to Sylvia…" Cid replied, thinking deeply until his brain hurt. "But WHO'D DO THIS TO HEEERR?!"

Lisa suddenly woke up as she felt the ship shaking. She got up and stared outside the window. A ship was firing at Sylvia. Who would do this thing?

The pressure was getting higher. Ai and Yuu knew what was happening and Nav and the other members of Comodin prepared for evacuation.

"Oh, just look at them. They make me BORED." Myria said as she watched Nav and the others huddle up, deciding what to do. "Make them scream, fishman." She added.

"You rush things, Myria." Pisto said as he pushed the three buttons all together to make a huge explosion at the ocean. Other creatures were alarmed, and some were caught in the explosion. It took a while before Comodin realized that they were taken some place else, and they were in dry land.

"Ai?! Yuu?!" Lisa panicked, thinking that the children were harmed. Ai, Yuu and Chobi were on a different island, holding each other together for courage.

"Lisa!!" Ai called out as she noticed that everything was going berserk. Lisa's eyes widened as something greenish appeared behind the twins.

"Ai! Yuu! Watch out!!" she called out, but she was too late. Pisto stood behind the twins, pointing his watergun at their backs.

" Hey! Who are you?! Don't point that thing at us! That's dangerous, you know! Ai said as she turned to the fish guy.

"Shut up, brat. I know this thing is dangerous!" Pisto said, a vein appearing on his head.

"Okay, Comodin! Stand on guard!" Nav said as the other members of Comodin prepared to attack with their bazookas.

"Nav!" Lisa was somehow relieved when she saw the others fighting for their comrades. She decided to join the team and prepared herself, while Cid and the others were watching over Sylvia's injured body.

"Sheesh. Bazookaaas?!" Myria cursed inwardly as she saw the leader of Comodin face her. Sighing, she scratched her head and began walking out of Pisto's ship.

"Here he comes! Better get yourselves ready!" Nav's words that alerted his men to prepare for battle.

Myria just raised her shoulders and coughed.

"You think your little bazookas can stand against… this?!" Myria said as she brought out a huge hammer, that's even larger than her size. "Its time for bone crushin' baby!!"

With one hit on the ground, it slowly cracked, separating the figures from each other.

"Fire!" Nav commanded, his men did so. But Myria just gave them a taste of their own medicine by hitting the bullets back to them.

"Sheesh, mehn! Is that the best you can do?!"

**88888888**

"Woow… Myria got me really interested." Count said as he was watching the screen that shows what's happening with the people that's getting attacked by minions. Seeing their scared faces, somehow feels good.

"But, I'm not yet satisfied…"

**88888888**

"That's it, Myria. You're doing just fine." Oscar said as he just watched Chaos shimmer its light as fear brings him excitement.

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

**Wah! Sorry it took me time to upload this fanfic! Hm! Hm! XD Anyway, I present to you, chapter 9! :3**

_**Welcome to the world of Wonderland.**_

_**I'm Fabula, your guide.**_

_**The dark lords tormenting the wanderers….**_

_**New reasons to fight…**_

_**But a memory lives on…**_

**9999999999999**

**Chapter 9: Bond**

**9999999999999**

"You! Why are you doing this for?!" Nav asked, pointing at Myria to burst out his complaint. The woman just raised her shoulders.

"Well, I can't do anything. So that's why I'm doing this stuff for my boss." Myria bluntly replied, looking down at the determined man who just brought his bazooka up and focused at the dark lord.

"Well, aren't you going to hit me?" She asked. "You know you've been standing there, carrying that damn heavy thing on your back. " she added. Pausing for a while, something hit her head and made her realize something.

"Or am I just too fast for you…?" Myria smirked. At what she said, Nav lost it. He remembered something. Something precious to him. Nav then again examined the dark lord that was staring down at him for a few hours now.

"That hair color which depicts the midnight. The eyes which represents sunset. That angelic face that is forever embedded in my memories... My baby!" Nav finally figured it out. Myria just raised an eyebrow.

"Myria, its me. PAPA!" Nav said as he shed tears of happiness.

"…Papa? I have never met someone with the name 'papa'." She bluntly answered, crossing her arms.

**9999999999999**

"Oh?! Sugooiii…" Count was startled as he was watching the screen. "So that Comodin leader is Myria's father, nee?" he gave an evil childish look before leaning cheerfully on his throne.

"Sounds wonderful to me!"

"Wow. If Myria doesn't remember a thing about her past, then, Count-sama, you sure have erased her memories." Helba said as she turned to the child happily watching the show.

"Hmmm.. maybe…" Count answered rather confusingly, which was followed by an evil laugh.

"Nee, Oscar?" he called his adviser to come forth.

"Hai, Count-sama?" the joker-like figure appeared beforehand of the child, bowing down to his every deed.

"Call Myria and Pisto back. I'm satisfied for today…" Count signaled for his adviser to heed his order and call for both the dark lords to return.

**9999999999999**

Myria was receiving signals from her transceiver that was implanted inside her mind.

"Wha? Retreat?! Seriously, what was Count-sama thinking…" Pisto asked as he was putting down both the unconscious children.

"Shit… Don't think I'm yet finished with you, old man. " Myria said, biting her lower lip out of anger because Count just reversed her fun which irritated her, and she's not yet through tormenting people.

"So long… whoever you are." Myria's last words before she left Nav and the others and fulfilled the Count's order.

"Myria.. what have they done to you…" Nav whispered as he was shedding tears on his arm. "Don't worry my baby! I'll save you from those evil persons!!"

**9999999999999**

"Mist… the mist will eat me…" Kazeru whispered as she walked past the corpses that lay peacefully on the dry grounds. Each died to protect something… each died for .. a reason.

"…Why…?"

"A Dark lord…"

Kazeru was startled when someone talked. A voice of a man which echoed in her mind, in her dreams. The voice that was lost forever.

"Who's there…" Kazeru said, preparing her daggers for her protection.

"Soil… my strength!" he chanted. His gun on his arm was taking the substance that was his strength, his way of fighting and protecting himself. Lowering her daggers, she widens her eyes.

"You…."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**Author's Notes, again:**

**Waah…I'm kinda failing at writing today… D8 maybe it has something to do with writer's block D8… I'm really sorry D8**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally! Had the chance to upgrade the story again! Hope you like this one! Enjoy!**

_**Welcome to Wonderland…**_

_**My name is Fabula, your Guide…**_

_**The black wind meeting with the knight of darkness…**_

_**Chaos shimmers…**_

_**Mists calling out..**_

_**The past Haunts…**_

**00000000000000000000**

**Chapter 10: The Memory**

**00000000000000000000**

The moment their eyes met, she knew that he was bound to kill her. She stood there still, looking at the dark figured man. This is the man that Count was always talking about. Now, she never would have imagined that they were finally going to meet.

That gun of his always seemed so scary. But against a dark lord, it stands almost nothing. Kazeru just stood and observed the actions of the man who called out the power of the soil to guide him.

_**Soil…**_

She stopped. There was something familiar to her about that man. The man that she is now confronting. But no matter what that thought is, she must now fulfill her duty as a dark lord.

She slowly took a deep breath, taking a dagger from her waist. The silence seemed so deafening, and anyone of them can attack anytime.

"You… are naïve…" Kazeru whispered at the man that stood infront of her, doing almost nothing but to stare.

"…I…"

He began.

"Have chosen the soil for the likes of you."

**000000000000000000000**

"Eeeh?? What's that weird feeling?" Count asked as he somehow felt a tingling sensation within him. A mixture of excitement and doubt doesn't feel very good with a hungry stomach.

"Count-sama, are you hungry again?" Helba asked as she played with her umbrella that was leaning on her shoulder.

"Noooooo. I might puke if I dare eat another flan again." Count said as he was rubbing his poor tummy.

After a moment of silence, Helba realized something.

"Hey? Has anyone seen Kazeru-chan?? She's not here, Is she?" she asked her fellow dark lords who just gave it a thought and raised their shoulders slightly. But Myria seemed to have realized something that caught her attention, and Makenshi, who was sitting on his favorite spot on one of the pillars shifted his attention to something.

**000000000000000000000**

"The deep sleep that envelops death, Steel Gray!" Kaze then began to chant for each bullet so that the power of the soil will be with him. Kazeru was quite startled. She has heard those words before. They were always ringing inside her head. She tried to chant with Kaze for the next one.

"The rising of boiling blood… Heat Crimson…"

"The rising of boiling blood… Heat Crimson!!"

She was totally out of it. How come she knew these things and is unaware of it…?

"and the brilliance that pierces the darkness… lightning yellow…"

"and the brilliance that pierces the darkness… lightning yellow!!"

She widened her eyes. Could it be that, that man is…

After loading the three bullets in his demon gun, its heart began to beat fast. Breathing deeply, Kaze summoned,

"Cry… summoned creature: Ixion!"

After fixing, the bullets compressed with each other and became one, as the horse with fierce lightning coming from its unicorn. Its stood brightly, fluttering its wings.

"It is you… 'onii-chan'…" Kazeru whispered to herself before being engulfed by the summoned creature of the man.

Firing the demon gun caused a lot of hiatus. The force caused a soft earthquake, and its thick smoke covered the whole area. The impact from Ixion threw Kazeru towards a huge boulder. Instead, a lean shoulder supported her back.

Slowly turning to her side, she saw a blurry image of one of the dark lords, which saved her from pain.

"…Ma…kenshi…?" she whispered as she finally got a clear view of the dark lord who was supporting her. As she was looking at the dark lord, some chaotic scenes from the past just appeared inside her mind. Voices, faces and explosions, entered her mind in a flash. Her head was spinning, she doesn't know what to do, or what is even happening to her.

"Kazeru? What is it?" Makenshi asked as he was wondering on what was happening to his comrade. Looking down, he noticed the pendant that the Count gave her, which glass was broken by the force of Kaze's summon.

"This is bad." He thought to himself.

After a few seconds, Kazeru lost consciousness on Makenshi. The smoke finally revealed Kaze's dark figure a few yards away from Makenshi.

"Shiroi Kumo…"

"Kuroki… Kaze…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:**

**Yey! Finally uploading this 11****th**** chapter! Its been running inside my mind for about 27 hours now. Anyways, please enjoy!**

_**Welcome to the world of Wonderland**_

_**I'm Fabula, your guide…**_

_**Soil is the source of power…**_

_**Mists are calling together…**_

_**Revealing the truth…**_

**1111111111111111111**

**Chapter 11: The truth**

**1111111111111111111**

Makenshi shifted his hands to Kazeru's back and her kneefolds, carrying her.

"How mean, Kuroki Kaze… You didn't even hesitate to hurt her."

He said, as he was looking down at the unconscious dark lord lying helplessly on his arms with a bleeding wound on her lower abdomen. Makenshi turned his eye back to the Demon Gun-wielding man.

"Such acts are unforgivable."

"I wouldn't allow a world to be filled with dark beings like you." Kaze answered Makenshi back, while pointing his Demon Gun towards him.

Makenshi narrowed his eyes.

"Had your heart turned black with hate that you're willing to kill all of us, even your own younger sister…?" he asked, Kaze was hit with shock.

"What do you mean… Makenshi… where is she….?" He asked.

Silence.

"Where is she?!"

"has it been that long for you to not recognize her..?" Makenshi asked. Kaze took a clear look at the woman that his enemy was carrying.

"A…ura..?"

"No." Makenshi answered.

"Its Kazeru."

**1111111111111111111**

"Eeeh? So Kazeru was that man's younger sibling?" Count asked as he was watching the monitor in front of him. "I never would have thought."

"Mm! I envy Kazeru-chan… Makenshi never carries me like that! " Helba said as she pouted. Fungus was urged to turn to Helba.

"You know, I could."

"No freakin waaaay!!" Helba answered as she sneezed.

"Damn cold, it really gets to me."

**1111111111111111111**

"Even the innocence of my sister, you dare bring forth darkness to it…" Kaze replied, slowly approaching Makenshi and the injured dark lord that he is carrying.

"You speak such words… you're the one who brought her to shed blood." Makenshi was enraged. He never felt his blood boil like this before. The mists were slowly thickening and gradually hid Makenshi's figure from Kaze.

"You dare hide from me, Shiroi Kumo…"

"Who told you I was hiding, Kuroki, Kaze?"

Kaze was surrounded by the thick mists of death. Seeing nothing, he couldn't focus on his target, but he called out to his power, the soil. Meanwhile, hiding in the protectiveness of the mists, Makenshi slowly brought Kazeru to the ground, biting his lower lip as he saw the gravely bleeding wound of hers.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to come earlier…" he whispered.

Myria was watching the three from afar. Gosh, what the heck is happening with these three? She wanted to see some action! Action she says!

Kaze was staring blankly at the mist that surrounded him. Out of nowhere, his shoulder was cut bleeding. As he got back to his senses, Kaze saw Makenshi's soul blade floating in thin air.

"Shiroi… Kumo…"

Makenshi immediately took hold of his soul blade and landed on the ground.

"Soil, my strength!"

"TOO SLOW!"

Before Kaze could even empower the Demon Gun, Makenshi immediately attacked, breaking the Demon Gun into half.

"You're finished…"

Makenshi whispered as he took a bottle from his belt and chanted,

"Mists of the soft tunes of the echo, call out to me…"

"Roar!"

"Blinding Mask of Silver!"

After a few moments, everything was white. Kaze squinted his eyes , but he couldn't endure the brightness. He fell to his back, his eyes aching of the light. The light remained marked in his mind, and his eyes saw nothing but white. He was blinded.

The mists slowly retrieved, leaving everything clear. Myria was shocked. Makenshi had finished the battle in a minute. The Demon Gun man didn't even raise a bullet against him. Makenshi… was enraged.

"Makenshi…" Myria whispered loud enough for Makenshi to hear.

"Myria-san? " he asked turning to where Myria was hiding.

"H-haaii?!" Myria was startled, finally revealing herself to the Demon Swordsman.

"Can you please take care of that man…?" he asked, as he once again carried Kazeru in his arms and walked away.

"Uh.. sure…?" Myria said, as she was watching Makenshi carry the injured Kazeru away.

"Don't tell me…"

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:**

**Okkaaay! I'm really sorry for not updating sooo long. I have been suffering mental block lately. Anyway, hope you're all doing okay though. Always have fun and live your life to the fullest. Forgive me, I have just been to my grandparents' graves. Anyway, I'm proud to present, this… new chapter. **

**22222222**

**Chapter 12: Enlightenment**

**22222222**

After the fight, all was in chaos. Myria can sense this, and why the hell did Makenshi leave this man to her?

"Why exactly did that Makenshi guy leave you to me? Care to answer that, big guy?" she asked the unconscious man she was carrying, receiving no answer to her question.

"Of course. How would you answer me? You're beat, you have no 'say' to Makenshi's bla-bla mists and whatsoever… but man, you're pretty heavy!" she added, having the idea where to take the unconscious man.

---

Makenshi gently lays the unconscious death lord on her quarters, staring blankly at the woman. Seeing this, Helba watches secretly from afar, and tries to uncover any unanswered questions about the Demon Swordsman and that woman. There must be somewhat a connection between the two. But what…?

Makenshi was startled when he noticed Kazeru slowly opened her eyes and looks at him.

"…Are you hurt badly?" he asked. The woman didn't say anything but, he reached her hand out to him, weakly caressing the face of the Demon Swordsman with her shaking hand.

"..Shiroi…Kumo…?"

A Pause. It took a while before Makenshi answered.

"No…You're mistaken. My name is Makenshi."

"…Kumo… I'm… sorry… I…" Kazeru whispered as she shed tears, but eventually falling back to her unconscious state again.

After watching the scene, Helba realizes that the two might have known each other for a long time, and with Count's orders, they must've been forgotten.

---

After the huge explosion, the members of Comodin was washed ashore. Good thing no one was hurt. Lisa was the first one to awaken, seeing the two siblings lying unconscious beside her.

"Ai… Yuu." She whispered, and sighing of relief afterwards, there was no cuts or deep wounds from the disaster.

"Oh! There you are!"

Lisa heard a voice, and suddenly stands up to prepare for a battle.

"Who's there?!" she asked.

"Boo!" Myria cheerfully said. Lisa was quite startled when the Death Lord appeared behind her.

"Y-you!" she said, as she examined the death lord if she was actually going to hit her. But wait, she's carrying…

"…Kaze!" she was quite startled at the sight of the man.

"He's your friend, right? Here." Myria said, dropping the man on the groud. "Man, he was quite heavy! My shoulders were almost dislocated." She complained.

"W-why…?" Lisa was confused of what was happening. She is a Death Lord, right? She must be attacking her right now.

"What? You must be thinking, 'She's a death lord, right? But why isn't she attacking me?', am I right?" Myria asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Chill out, girl. I'm not in the mood today. Besides, I'm bored, and I'm injured upon carrying that stupid, heavy man." Myria said, pointing at the unconscious Kaze on the ground.

"Anyway, ta-ta for now. I gotta get back before Count scolds me." Myria said as she prepared to exit the scene.

"Wait right there!"

Uh-oh. Just when everything was going well.

"Halt, Death Lord." Nav said, with his trusty friends at his back. Myria put her hands on her waist.

"Oh. It's you again, papa." She said, obviously not quite happy to see the man.

"Papa?! You… you already rememeber?!" Nav asked and hurriedly approach the death lord, fearlessly.

"Well… yeah… Papa's you're name right? You introduced yourself to me last time we were kicking each other's butt." She added.

"No!!! You don't get me!!! It's me, Papa! Daddy? Dad? Pa? Father?!" he said, hoping that the woman would finally recognize him, but..

"Why do you have so many names? Who gave you those names?" she asked.

"YOU!!!!" Nav answered.

"Really??? What a bunch of lame names. And I don't even remember giving anybody those names."

"But Myria, MY BABY!! What have they done to youuu???!!! Whyyyyyy?!" Nav asked as he held his so-called daughter's shoulders.

"Back off!" Myria said, grabbing her Hammer of Death.

"Be careful of your actions, Papa. I'm a Death Lord, and I'm not that friendly as you think I am." She added.

"B-but…"

"Nav… I'm sorry… but it seems that she really doesn't remember you." Lisa said. Hearing this, the man fell silent.

Myria tilted her head, she was actually receiving signals from her arch enemy, Pisto.

"Yeah, yeah, fishman. I'll go back now." She said, and finally shifting back her attention to the people infront of her.

"Well, I guess that's it for now guys. See you next time. And next time, it will be a war." She smiled before actually flying away.

"Myriaaa!!" Nav cried.

--

Standing up, he looked at the necklace of the woman who was lying unconscious on the bed, with a piece of omega in it.

"_You musn't… remember…"_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	14. Chapter 13

_Welcome to the magical world of wonderland._

_My name is Fabula, your guide. _

_A mysterious past haunts…_

_Chaos hungers…_

_Different emotions mixed together…_

_Sadness.._

_Joy…_

_Love…?_

_Which brings forth…_

**333333333333333333333**

**Chapter 13: The Last Words**

**333333333333333333333**

"What?"

Almost everyone hanging out in the throne room were shocked by what Helba had told them, especially the Count.

"Makenshi's lover?" the Count asked.

Helba gave a hesitant nod.

"I'm not really sure about it but she held Makenshi's face so smoothly and carefully." Helba added, demonstrating the act towards Oscar. "And he responded in a soothing, sweet tone that he has never done to anyone of us before." She added.

"Tch, of course, why would he talk like that to us? We're all men." Pisto annoyingly stated.

"Oh? You're a man? I never knew." Helba scoffed. "I always thought you were genderless. You don't even have a genitalia to begin with."

"What was that?" Pisto was annoyed on how the plant goddess responded.

"But what if Helba's theory is true?" Everyone turned to the scary looking joker who moved his body around, creeping everyone out. Does he even have bones? Seriously?

"Then, Count-sama? Wouldn't it be nice to play with the Demon Swordsman's feelings?"

Everyone paused, turning to the child who widened his eyes.

"I'm sure it will ease the hunger and prolong the satiety … for a while." Then comes Oscar's evil laugh.

The shock on the Count's face gradually shifted into a smile.

"Oscar! You're right!" he cheered. "As expected of you!"

Upon hearing this, Oscar took a bow.

"I'm grateful, Count-sama."

"Wait? Why don't I get any praise? I'm the one who informed all of you about it.." Helba pouted.

"It's just a theory of yours." Fungus scoffed.

"SO? What if they prove that it's true? Won't I get the credits?" Helba smiled, patting her own shoulders. "I'm so great."

"Everyone, listen." Count started. "We're up for a feast."

**333333333**

She nibbled her lowerlip as she gave herself a thought. Leaning against the sturdy walls of Gaudium along with it's silence soothed her mind, enough for her to think deeply. Myria sighed as she reminisced everything that happened earlier.

Makenshi's strange actions, the controversy about Kazeru, and the issue between the Demon-Gun-Man thing or whatsoever… it's making her head go berserk.

Myria then shifted her attention towards the doors which opened, revealing the man in white who walked out from the room.

"Ma-Makenshi!" she was startled upon seeing the man who turned his attention to her.

"Myria-san..?"

"U-uhm! I…! I did the deed…"

Silence.

"I meant… I took care of the demon-gun man for you." She added. The demon swordsman closed his eyes and took a bow.

"I'm grateful."

This only brought Myria's head into complete confusion.

"Hey! I don't mind if you don't answer me but… w-what's going on?" her question. "What's up with that long-haired old demon gun man and Kazeru? And what does it have to do with you?" she pointed at the silent man.

Makenshi shifted his attention to the little pink marionette who landed on his shoulder, comfortably sitting while chanting 'kukuruyuu.'

"There she goes again with her kuku-something. Doesn't she speak any other words than that?" Myria complained.

"Other than that... is Kazeru okay?' she added.

"Myria-san.."

The demon swordsman's words startled her once again.

"Y-yes?"

"If something bad is about to happen… please take care of her for me." His request, giving out a gentle expression on his eyes, and a soothing tone of his voice.

"W-wha-?"

"She doesn't belong in this world of ours." He added.

"Ah! There you are!"

Both Makenshi and Myria were startled when Helba came flying about with her umbrella. The plant goddess gave out a perky smile as she looked down upon the two.

"Makenshi, Myria, you guys come down to the throne room. Count-sama has something to say." Her announcement.

**333333333333**

The child smiled in his comfy high chair slash throne when he saw the Demon Swordsman and the Void approaching him, along with the other death lords.

"Makenshi~ just the man I wanted to see!" Count cheered.

"Heh. Isn't HE always the one whom he wanted to see?" Pisto cursed inwardly.

"Count-sama…" Makenshi bowed infront of the throne. "What can I do for you?"

"Uhm… say! I've got this starving feeling inside of me and Makenshi, luckily, you're the only one who can provide me satisfaction for today." He let out an evil smile. "A main course that only you can provide."

The other deathlords turned to each other, giving a glance of curiosity. Myria just silently stood a feet or two behind the bowing demon swordsman.

"Makenshi…" the child paused.

"_**I want you to kill Kazeru." **_


End file.
